Le baiser du sang
by eric clutter
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une humaine. Le temps a beau passer, la morale des humains ne changera jamais. Est-ce un crime de s'aimer malgré notre différence de race ?


**Cette histoire n'est pas un yaoi contrairement à mes autres écrits car il s'agit d'un texte que j'ai écrit pour un concours auquel je participe à mon lycée (les résultats ont pas encore été donnés). Il fallait écrire une nouvelle de maximum quatre pages avec pour thème : les vampires. J'ai finalement décidé de la publier sur Fanfiction pour la faire partager aux éventuels lecteurs et lectrices.**

_Le baiser du sang _

L'aube se leva sur la ville jusqu'à atteindre son zénith. Le ciel bleu azuré apparut, on pouvait contempler un splendide paradis aérien. La journée commençait à Edonis, la ville où vivait... un vampire. Personne ne le savait, il habitait comme tout le monde dans un logement. C'était un vieux manoir qui était dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Mais en plus d'être mi-homme, mi-chauve-souris, il avait un autre secret. Il entretenait une liaison avec une humaine. C'était contre-nature mais cela leur importait peu. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et leur différence de race ne les dérangeait pas. Un amour entretenu depuis plusieurs siècles. Chaque fois que son amoureuse disparaissait, il attendait patiemment, le moment où une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Ce simple songe lui faisait savoir quand l'âme de sa chère et tendre renaissait dans ce monde.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Yuki, cette jeune femme était éperdument amoureuse d'un homme, un vampire dont le nom était Rob West. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi au manoir du Crépuscule. Ce même lieu appartenait aux membres de la famille de la Rob depuis des générations. Il en était le dernier représentant, la lignée des West s'éteindra le jour où la mort viendra le chercher. On peut considérer ces paroles comme dérisoires, sachant que les vampires sont immortels. Cela n'a pas pour autant empêché ses parents de finir sur le bûcher à cause des humains qui avaient peur d'eux. Malgré le fait que ces suceurs de sang soient insensibles à la plupart des blessures qui seraient fatales aux mortels, cela ne les rend pas invincibles ou même indestructibles. Par le passé, beaucoup de vampires ont péri par la main des hommes, un pieu dans le cœur ou brûlé vif. Ce sont leurs principaux points faibles en plus du soleil. Actuellement, Rob ne repensait plus à toutes ces choses douloureux marquant son passé dramatique.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait était sa chère et tendre dulcinée qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. A l'heure prévue, elle pénétra dans sa demeure. Une fois que les deux amants se rejoignirent, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et joignirent leurs deux mains en s'observant mutuellement.

Les iris dorés du vampire pouvaient ressembler à celles d'un démon qui nous dévisage avant de s'attaquer à sa proie. Je crois plutôt qu'on pourrait les comparer à un arbre. Simple illusion parmi tant d'autres où il se démarque d'une façon tout à fait singulière. Les feuilles qui recouvrent ses branches sont toutes d'un doré très profond. C'est ce qui fait le charme de cet arbre autant que de ce divin Raphaël dont elle est tombée amoureuse.

En revanche, Yuki avait des yeux verts mais ils brillaient de la même lueur que ceux de son compagnon. Un trèfle à quatre feuilles humidifié par la rosée du matin, ce qui lui donne cet éclat luisant qu'il apprécie autant.

« Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi. »

C'était une romance à ne pas ébruiter... Ces idiots d'humains ne comprendraient pas. A travers le temps et les âges, Yuki s'était réincarnée sous diverses apparences. La longévité humaine est courte... bien trop courte par rapport aux vampires, qui eux, ne la sentaient pas passer. Cette fois, il dut attendre cinquante ans avant de pouvoir la retrouver.

« Rob, allons nous promener dans la forêt !

- Comme tu voudras. »

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main en dehors du Manoir du Crépuscule.

Leurs rencontres n'étaient bien souvent que de simples ballades mais c'était déjà beaucoup. C'est ainsi que peut être l'amour. Pendant leurs sorties nocturnes, il y avait les innombrables étoiles illuminant le ciel obscur et ténébreux d'une nuit de pleine lune. Marcher des heures à travers cette vaste clairière parsemée d'arbres. Les ténèbres eux-mêmes ont leur propre charme pour ceux qui savent en apprécier la juste valeur. Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps... très longtemps. Malheureusement, quand le destin s'en mêle, on peut subir des conséquences tragiques.

Yuki était tranquillement chez elle, en train de lire des magazines lorsqu'elle crut entendre des éclats de voix.

« Venez, venez tous ! Il y a un vampire dans le vieux manoir de la ville !

- Il faut s'en débarrasser ! C'est un démon, il est dangereux !

- Mettons le feu à cette vieille bâtisse !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'un vampire séjourne actuellement dans le manoir ?

- Ah, Yuki, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Il y a une heure, des villageois ont aperçu un spectacle morbide. Un homme aux cheveux sombres penché sur le cou d'un homme. Ses crocs étaient posés sur sa gorge. Un long filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Certaines des personnes n'osèrent pas s'approcher. D'autres essayèrent de le faire fuir dans l'espoir de sauver l'homme qu'il avait saigné... à blanc. Ce fut sans succès, la personne était déjà morte et le vampire s'échappa. Après une brève course-poursuite, ils arrivèrent au Manoir du Crépuscule mais ne parvinrent pas à y entrer. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas donc ils décidèrent de prévenir tout le village. »

Yuki resta sans voix face à ces paroles.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais rester chez toi ! Nous allons mettre fin à l'existence de ce monstre !

- Euh... d'accord. »

La plupart des villageois partirent en direction du manoir y compris ceux avec qui Yuki venait de discuter. Totalement désemparée et prise au dépourvu, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était sûre d'une chose. Peut importe ce qu'ils racontaient, Rob n'était pas un monstre. Certes, c'était un vampire, mais elle vivait un amour transcendant avec lui. Déterminée, elle se mit en quête de retrouver son amant à n'importe quel prix.

Les flammes pénétraient l'intégralité du manoir. Elles se propageaient par les murs, les sols ou les plafonds. Tout avait été précautionneusement orchestré de telle sorte qu'une fois déclenché, personne ne puisse en réchapper. Est-ce ainsi que ces humains considéraient les vampires ? La mort par le feu, comme une vulgaire sorcière que l'on brûle sur le bûcher ! La vie de Rob West allait prendre fin en ces lieux. Il n'avait aucun regret, il avait vécu pendant près de trois siècles. On dit que la vie éternelle est ce qu'il y de mieux mais personne ne sait réellement ce que c'est. Les humains ne l'ont jamais vécu et ne savent pas l'ennui qu'elle représente. Après avoir existé durant tous ces siècles, on finit par éprouver de la lassitude. Sauf, lorsqu'on découvre l'amour.

Même s'il devait quitter ce monde, il lui resterait les souvenirs de Yuki. Ses longs cheveux roux ressemblant à s'y méprendre, aux oranges des arbres fruitiers d'un jardin d'une maison de campagne. Sa robe aux éclats opalins... une rose blanche... ou plutôt, une robe de mariée, on sent toute la tendresse et la douceur qui s'en dégagent. La blancheur de cette tenue nous enveloppe et on est attendri par cette note de placidité.

« Rob, où es-tu ? Roooooooob ! » Le concerné recouvrit ses esprits

« Yuki ? Que fais-tu au manoir ?

- Rob, je t'ai retrouvé ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir de nouveau.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu vas mourir aussi si tu restes là !

- Ça m'est égal ! Je veux vivre ou disparaître à tes côtés !

- Ne dis pas une chose pareille ! Tu dois vivre ta vie... avec les humains, ta famille... pas avec moi. »

Elle le gifla brusquement, blessée par ses paroles.

« Comment oses-tu ! Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi !

- Yuki... Je t'aime tant... »

Dans un dernier élan d'émotion, ils s'embrassèrent sous l'incendie qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Un ultime baiser, les lèvres du vampire ravissant celles de sa bien-aimée : elles avaient un goût étrange... Un goût de sang... Ce liquide rouge carmin coulait de leurs lèvres. Était-ce les pleurs de leur cœur qui se manifestaient sous la forme de larmes sanguinolentes, nul ne le sait. En revanche, nous savons qu'après la fin de l'incendie, aucune trace des deux victimes n'a été retrouvé. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Pourtant, leur histoire est belle et bien réelle. Elle renaîtra de lors de leur prochaine réincarnation. L'amour n'est-il pas éternel ?

_Oh, roses violacées qui effleurent mon cœur._

_Nous pardonnerez-vous d'être né ainsi ?_

_Un vampire fou d'amour pour une femme et la perdre est ma plus grande peur._

_Une humaine dont la beauté et la compassion sont la plus grande amie._

_Aurions-nous eu un sort différent si nous étions venus au monde en étant semblables ?_

_Mon âme répondrait oui, mais réécrire l'histoire, nous en sommes incapables._

_On peut seulement la laisser suivre son cours, déjà tracé et prédéfini._

_Ainsi, elle guide nos pas et ce, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie._

_Malgré tout, nous avons gagné la liberté._

_Hors de ce monde ne reconnaissant pas le véritable sens de l'amour._

_Nous avons atteint le paradis où l'on y observe un envol de colombes blanches s'éloigner._

_Un nouvel univers s'ouvre à nous et là-bas nous resterons, pour toujours._


End file.
